Characters/Prehistory
This page lists the characters (majorYellow and minorWhite) mentioned in the first timeline... 'Last 4 Alive' The final four living humans in the Abyss before Kang Hansoo transported back in time. 'Eres Valentine' One of the first people to have been transported to the Otherworld. She made clans in various zones to help out new arrivals. She was the owner of the Rank 2 Solo Numbering skill, Transcendent Brilliance, which is believed to be a crowd-buffing skill. 'Kang Hansoo ' A person who started 20 years later than the first humans who've been transported to the otherworld. Due to his trait, Seven Stars, he was able to show miraculous growth to be able to stand even with Eres, Keldian, and Kangtae. 'Keldian Magus' One of the first people to have been transported to the Otherworld. He along with Eres made clans in the Red Zone to help out new arrivals. He was the owner of the Rank 3 Solo Numbering Skill, Elemental Outfit, which allows him to have attract and use the elements around him. 'Kim Kangtae' One of the first people to have been transported to the Otherworld. He is extremely lucky and because of that was able to gain many rare drops. He was the owner of the Rank 1 Solo Numbering skill, Immortal Soul, which lets him fight without any worries to injuries or stamina. Final Brigade The Final Brigade is a group of the last 100 remaining humans from Hansoo's past incarnation. They are the strongest humans who have survived the Abyss for 50 years. Enbi Arin A punisher for Eres. She awakened her trait, Tainted Emotion, in the tutorial after she killed the prisoners she was transported with. Sofía Vargera One of the Seven Departed Souls in the Red Zone. She has the rare and powerful Omniscient ability, Library, which grants her access to many information about the Otherworld and Abyss. Minchul Someone who managed to get the first hidden piece in the station in the tutorial when he was running away from a fellow human. There is a guard in the Yellow Zone with the same name, but it is unknown if they are the same person or not. Ralph Lauren A professional rock climber on Earth. In the tutorial because of his strength and perseverance he managed to quickly become strong and realized that the fairies reward those who complete challenges. The harder the challenge, the greater the reward. Seeing the tower in the tutorial, he thought what if there was reward for climbing it. In the second month of the tutorial he started his climb after getting to the 4th floor of the Tower. After reaching the top he found the three gateways and managed to barely beat the first gateway. The first gateway's reward is to pick a trait upon completion with Ralph choosing Berserk which turned him into a fighting machine. Others Clementine ' Also known as the Mad Monarch. She caused a division amongst the humans as well as a massacre that weakened humanity as the Abyss was approaching. She made an alliance with the Higher Races in the Yellow Zone to farm humans while only allowing her subordinates clear access to the Green Zone. 'Shin Taehee Right hand to Clementine. 'Rahiman' Rahiman was a skilled alchemist who likely stood at the peak of all human alchemists. It is a possiblity that he is also a member of the Final Brigade. Category:Character